


Make me feel as I am free

by shortgirlwithglasses



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortgirlwithglasses/pseuds/shortgirlwithglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Show me something I can be<br/>Play a song that I can sing<br/>Make me feel as I am free<br/>Someone come speak for me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Concept taken from Nyxirum's "Speak for Me".

                Edd doesn't notice it at first; just thinks it's a little hiccup from the magazine people. But by the third month, and a really awkward phone conversation with the company to make sure they were sending his monthly subscription of Out, he starts to get suspicious.

                You see, Edd has been out of the closet to his parents for over a year now, so the fact that his magazine is not here really bothers him because it's not like his parents are taking them away from him, they are actually really accepting. He worries that maybe the mail people are delivering them to another address on his street, which would be horrible since none of his close friends know about his situation. 

                Edd has always lived in the same neighborhood, you see, ever since he was 4 years old. His parents moved here because of work reasons before he even started school so he wouldn't have to move all the time. The bad thing is, his parents didn't realize their job could change anyway, so that left Edd to be by himself in their house for long periods of time while they were out of town. They kept the house because they knew their son would not like to grow up in a constantly changing environment. So with a whole lot of free time and a computer, Edd started realizing things about himself. 

                He was now out for summer vacation, the summer before his last year of High School, so he needed to distract himself from the frightening thought of 'what's going to happen after Senior year is over?'. He is known to be a smart kid, so he got his reading done for the summer already, and there aren't many hobbies he could partake that didn't involve him going outside. Edd is not an outdoors or physical activity type of person. 

                He could call his friends the Ed's, but they seem to be busy. Eddy hasn't even replied to Edd's phone calls; that must mean he really is thinking hard about his next dirty trick or he is ashamed of the thing he did last week. Ed, on the other hand, is out of town according to Sarah. She didn't elaborate on it.  He didn’t ask Sarah if they could hang out because Jimmy is always with Sarah and Edd doesn't like to be a third wheel. Jonny always goes to some type of summer camp and Rolf is definitely out of the question because he likes physical activities that could cause Edd an asthma attack.

                That leaves Edd with either Nazz or Kevin as options.  What came to be known as the power couple of the cul de sac had broken off about two months ago. He doesn't mind Kevin per say, they've been across the street neighbors for years, but he hasn't been on the best mood for a while now.  Nobody knows why, but it seemed apparent that Nazz had other people in mind; other people meaning Eddy. At Rolf's 'Last Day of School Cookout Extravaganza', just after being single for a short amount of time, she approached the shortest of the Ed's.  And that was known as the day nobody saw coming. The day the world shifted a little bit. Eddy rejected Nazz. If Kevin needed another reason to hate Eddy, that was it.

                Before Edd knew it, a shock of white from the sky and a loud bang scared him out of his thoughts. It seemed it had been raining. He should have noticed the dark clouds hovering above when he went to check the mail that afternoon. Another bang startled him, but the bang didn't come from the rain though. Someone was knocking on his door.

                After a few steps he reached his door and glanced into the peephole. It was Kevin on his doorstep. How funny. He swiftly opened the door for him.

“Greetings Kevin, please do come in. It’s pouring out there!”

“Thanks Double D, I got locked out and dad is not home until tomorrow probably.” He was dripping from standing in the rain, which was impressive because the walk from Kevin’s home to his is not that long. Maybe he went for a walk to the shops or something.

“That’s quite alright, Kevin, you can stay here tonight if you want. My parents are not here either but I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if I have the company, especially in this weather.”

“What, you scared of a little thunder, dork?” Kevin smirked at him.

 "Pshh, no." Edd gived him an unimpressed look and tried to remain calm as another loud thunder struck.

“May I offer you the shower and some dry clothes?”

“Yeah that would be awesome dude.” Kevin said as Edd lead the way to the bathroom and presented him with a clean set clothes he had for him.

"Wow you still have these?" Kevin actually sounded surprised. 

"Well I couldn't find a proper time to give them back to you, and I was not going to throw them away or anything..."

                The look on Kevin's face was not easy to read but looked thankful enough, so Edd gave him a smile and walked out of the bathroom.

                This was not the first time Kevin had been to his home. Edd, the good Samaritan he is, was helping Eddy wash away some pretty artistic graffiti on his garage wall. Eddy promised his parents the three of them would fix it by the end of the day, but Eddy being Eddy, left his two other friends to do all the work while he started coming up with a ‘brilliant idea’ that would make them rich in the process. Sarah had called out for Ed because he had to clean his room. So, even before they started, the weakest of the Ed’s was left to do all the hard work.

                He had just finished scrubbing the last bits of paint when a drop of sweat threatened to get in his eye socket. Wow he was so tired and it felt someone watching him. He turned around as he saw someone cast a shadow behind him and not so surprisingly, there was Kevin leaning over the fence between his and Eddy’s house.

                “You need any help there, dork?” He asked. And truly, Edd did need the help. It was not every day that Kevin wanted to do a good deed, he was exhausted already and he still needed to paint, so he practically plead. Thirty minutes later they had a freshly painted wall. As a show of gratefulness, Edd invited Kevin to his home for a refreshing lemonade. Kevin ended up asking for the shower, and again, Edd being the nice guy he is, washed Kevin’s clothes and provided him with clean ones. Not before getting a good sniff when the other wasn’t looking.  What? It's not every day that a cute guy offers you his body to help you with physical tasks. Gosh, Edd is an absolute creep.

                 Anyway. Thinking about it, he should probably make some dinner. Kevin has been locked out, so that means he didn’t get to eat at his own home. Edd is thinking maybe some spaghetti and meatballs, something about watching Kevin slurp and try not to get sauce on himself should suffice on making Edd’s insides squirm. Wow, it's hard being a lonely gay teenage these days. 

But he knew he shouldn’t be selfish in his intentions and should probably ask Kevin what he wants to eat because he is the guest after all.

                 From the couch he could hear the shower water running. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting but running water was a sign that it had been a while. As he turned to the bathroom he noticed the door slightly opened so he guessed it would be alright if he went in and not have to decipher words from the other side of the wooden door. He is not going to lie, the prospect of maybe having a glimpse of Kevin’s frame from the curtain shower got him a little giddy. 

                 So with a chipper attitude Edd went and pushed open the door. “Hey Kev- “

“HEY!”

                 Apparently it had not been long at all. As he barged in, Kevin instinctively went to cover his crotch, but Edd was still met with a very much naked behind. Edd was honestly mortified but he could not help and stare a little bit. After realizing how weird it must feel for Kevin to be ogled like that, he stared at the ceiling instead. Oh no what had he done!?

“Ok, ok, we- “ Kevin tried to say, but.

 “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else, Kevin.”

                 Kevin chuckled, and did as was told. “I was going to say, we are both adults, sort of. We can be mature about this.” He said still smiling at Double D’s extremely flushed face. Yes, adults. Edd could do this.

                 He turned his eyes back down at Kevin’s face. It took all his willpower not to look any lower than his chin even though he was extremely tempted.

With wide eyes and a bit of a stutter he got his question across. “I, I was wondering if-f  you would like some… um… spaghetti and uh some balls… of meat, I mean meatballs yes.” Oh my, Edd really needed to get a grip. He was just making this worse.   

                 Thank goodness Kevin noticed his uneasiness and gave a quick “That sounds really good, Eddward.” 

"ALRIGHT!"

                 Edd could not get out of there any faster if he could. He got out of there so quick he didn’t notice that Kevin looked as flushed or even more than he did until he was stirring the fully cooked spaghetti. He was so embarrassing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing!

       Kevin meets him at the coffee table in front of the couch where Edd set up his bed for the night. The smell of spaghetti and Edd's green apple shampoo makes a really weird yet calming mix in Edd's head. They are both astonishingly quiet to the point they can hear each other’s chewing and swallowing. The whole bathroom incident still too fresh in their memories had only just happened less than an hour prior.

      Kevin finally broke the awkward moment.“So, why aren’t your parents home this time? Business trip?”  Yes, parents. Something Edd could definitely talk about.

“Surprisingly enough, they are not out for work travels this time. They are actually looking for a place to live that is closer to the capital. I will be going to college in less than a year and they won’t expect me to live here anyway. They rather live closer to their work.”

“Oh, so you’re going to college out of town?”

“I don’t know yet. I don’t want to leave my home behind. I love this neighborhood... I have been trying to convince my parents to let me live in this house when I am done with college.”

      It’s quiet again, it feels as if Kevin can see through his lies. There is no way his parents will let him keep the house and pay for his college. It's either college out of town or staying and working for a while, but that's okay, they can always change the subject. He doesn't have to worry about that right now.

“What about your dad, Kevin? I haven’t heard from him in a while. Is he alright?”

     It was common knowledge in the neighborhood that Kevin had lost his mother almost two years ago in a car accident. His dad had not taken the situation all that well. There was definitely a drinking problem but nobody knew the severity of it, or if it was still a problem at all.

“Yeah yeah, he is. You know the old man, needs to go out once in a while…”

“Oh, so he went out?”

“Yeah, he seems to be going out more these days. I don’t mind it. Gives me time to myself.”

      Edd hummed in agreement. He liked to be alone sometimes. Except for today when there is a big storm outside.

     He doesn’t mind Kevin in the slightest.

     When he turns back around to look at Kevin, he finds him starting back at him already.

“Well, I’m sorry you got locked out and you had to spend time with me.” Edd said plainly as if to seem nonchalant.

      That caught Kevin off guard. He was so glad Edd had turned to eat more of his spaghetti because he couldn't help when his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. Smarty McDorky-Pants was trying to look cool and it did things to Kevin, so he couldn't help but blurt out “I don’t mind in the slightest.” And he actually meant it. 

      It was times like this that Edd wondered if mind reading was a thing, because those were his thoughts, too. He didn't mind Kevin's company, but it started to get quiet and awkward again.

     Kevin could see Edd started fumbling with his fingers and tried to casually break eye contact by staring up at the ceiling so he asked, “So…. Want to watch a movie?”

“Yeah sure, which one?”

  
“Well, I think the Hobbit movie is online already.”

      Edd hesitated, he was one to fully grasp the concept of movies so. "I don’t know if I’d enjoy that since I haven’t watched any of The Lord of the Rings movies, Kevin.”

“What do you mean yoU HAVEN’T WATCHED ANY OF THE LORD OF THE RINGS MOVIES?! That’s it, dork, we are watching them all tonight!”

“Alright.” And that was it.

~

      It was halfway through the second movie when they decided to take a break. It was already past midnight. Who knew those movies were so long?

      They both went around clearing the coffee table of dishes and washed them in the kitchen, Edd washing and Kevin rinsing. It was calming to see how the soap would just drip off the cutlery with a little bit of water.

“So, I haven’t talked to Eddy properly in about a week…” Edd said, not taking his eyes off of the plate he was scrubbing. Kevin just hummed in reply.

“I don’t know what’s going on with him, but I’m guessing you are not happy about what he did to Nazz?”

      Kevin smiled easily at Edd, staring right at his eyes with a really soft look, quite contradictory to the words he spoke, “I am angry at him, yes, but not because of what you might think.”

     Edd frowned, what was that supposed to mean?

“Is it not because you still very much have feelings towards our dear Nazz?” What other reason could there be, right? 

      Kevin scoffed still smiling. “I am angry because they could have been great together, Nerd. They could have been the best couple the neighborhood has seen.”

      Edd found Kevin's wording extremely weird. As far as everybody knew, Kevin and Nazz were the best couple in the neighborhood ever. Even Kevin's dad would always talk about how his dear son would one day definitely marry the lovely Nazz. Always joking about him finally proposing to her after they finished High School and eloped together before going to college. 

      When they were done washing the dishes, Edd followed Kevin's steps as he started to make his way towards the living room again. He hesitated a moment before he turned around and started talking again. “She is one of my dearest friends and it hurt me to see her sad." The mood quickly turned somber. Kevin looking down at his feet and clenching both fists to his sides and talking on a quiet voice.  

"She was in love with him you know? Still is, I’m sure. She doesn’t give up that easily. She is one of my best friends and it hurt me when she got rejected, not because I am in love with her, I don’t even know if I was in the first place. But because no one deserves to put in so much work and courage into someone and be given no explanation when they get denied. We all know Eddy has had a crush on her for years, but after all she said, he just flat out said no and ran away before any of us could have a word out. That’s not love, is it?"  Kevin visibly gulped but continued his rant, “love is a scary thing, don't I know it? And either that person is going to make you extremely happy or really sad. Or both. But the fact of the matter is that she is really sad right now, and I am just confused.”

      And just like that, as if he hadn’t just said the most heart shaking thing he could say. Kevin started walking back around, sat down on the made up bed and started the movie again. Edd followed quietly behind.


End file.
